Frozen Yogurt Machine
The '''Frozen Yogurt Machine '''is a machine that dispenses frozen yogurt and ice cream toppings that was built by Corky and Bracelety when teams were being formed. It was owned by The Sinister Sharks in Battle for Corn Chips, and is owned by the Minister Manatees in Kong Does It Again, although Bracelety is the "true owner". It made it's canonical debut in Housing For Sale via it's mentioning. History It was first mentioned in a comment by either Corky or Bracelety to promote joining the Sinister Sharks when teams were being formed. It was going to appear in BFCC 7 in the planned video, but the video was scrapped. Bracelety was going to tell Blender that he wasn't allowed to use it because he lost every challenge. In Housing For Sale, Bracelety mentioned that everyone was still allowed to use it after she was decalred safe. Specs * 3 Hour Battery Life * About the size of a refrigerator * Has tiny wheels on the bottom for transport * Cups and Spoons stored inside * Automatically dispenses yogurt and toppings * Has USB and SD card compatibility to store flavor and topping combinations * Has switchable yogurt containers on the inside, can automatically move around to create custom twist flavors * Waffle and Cake cones available * Machine can accept payments of up to 4 currencies * Accepts credit cards, NFC, chip, and check payments * To get free yogurt, one must obtain a voucher or get fingerprinted. Vouchers are for non-Bracelety's team members, fingerprints are for Bracelety's team members * The machine has 4 extra slots for 4 extra flavors, such as limited time or seasonal flavors. * The machine has a special freezing agent that allows the yogurt and perishable toppings to stay cold when out of power or out of battery for up to 72 hours Flavors and Toppings Flavors * Vanilla * Chocolate * Strawberry * Blackberry * Blue Raspberry * Creamsicle * Cotton Candy * Peanut Butter * Pumpkin Pie * Birthday Cake * Pomegranate * Grapefruit Toppings * M&M's * Gummy Bears * Gummy Worms * Peach Rings * Oreo * Kit Kat * Peanut Butter Cup * Marshmallow * Blueberries * Strawberries * Cream * Sprinkles * Cookie Dough * Blackberries * Pomegranate Seeds * Brownie Bits * Cookie Dough * Fudge * Chocolate Syrup * Caramel * Cinnamon * Pretzel * Orange Slices * Fruity Pebbles * Peanuts * Almonds * Walnuts * Cake bits * Cotton Candy * Vanilla Extract * Cherries Limited Time Flavors * Blueberry (January) * Chocolate-dipped Strawberry (February) * Shamrock (March) * Fudge (April) * Pistachio (May) * Ice Cream Sundae (June) * Lemon (July) * Lime (August) * Coffee (September) * Pumpkin Spice (October) * Cinnamon (November) * Candy Cane (December) Trivia *It has 16 flavors and 32 toppings to choose from. Each yogurt can have 3 toppings maximum. *If it runs out of battery or no area to plug it in is available, there is a panel on the bottom that can drain energy from other batteries placed inside. Such as power strips, coin batteries, standard batteries, 9-Volt, Nintendo DS, and iPhone 5 batteries. Category:Items Category:Machines